Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki
Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki This Wiki is about a fan made crossover between many famous series like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Bakugan, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, Mario, etc. Main Plot (Super Smash Bros. Crossover) The Heroes of many franchises have united to fight a war against the villains to prevent an apocalypse from befalling the Earth as the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby predicted. In Season 12, Yami Bakura was revealed to be the mastermind behind the apocalypse. However, it is revealed in Season 23 that Coredegon is the true mastermind behind the apocalypse. At the end of Season 25's first arc, the multiverse is reset by Drago, but he dies as a result and the heroes are scattered. Main Plot (Super Smash Bros. Crossover: Evolution) Thanks to Drago's sacrifice, the apocalypse has been prevented. However, as a result of the constant time traveling, Universe-616 is destroyed due to being unstable, prompting the heroes and villains to migrate to the Internet. Later, the Heroes of Legend and their friends and foes return to Universe-616 after it is restored in an improved state by another reset caused by the Internet. Now the Heroes of Legend find themselves in a continued fight against Mechtavius Destroyer, but are becoming torn apart once again. Season 4 Plot Almost every hero has been captured. As Psycho Kirby is about to die, he recalls his painful past to a hypnotized Luigi. Luigi soon regains his will after hearing the sad tale and tricks Kirby into using a Beam Sword to free him so Luigi can free the others. Luigi is successful and frees Naruto, Goku, Drago, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi. They soon free some of the others. Fabia soon joins them in their struggle. At the end, everyone is freed and the villains are sent to the Doom Dimension. Season 5 Plot Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are now the strongest heroes on the planet, and Master Hand decides to hold a mega tournament to celebrate the end of the war. However, there is a new threat in the form of Darkus Cyborg Helios, the Bakugan who helped the heroes in the final battle, who desires Drago's power. The Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby's powers that have been bestowed upon Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are harder to control than our heroes had thought. To make matters worse, the villains have escaped the Doom Dimension. At the midway point of the season, every hero and villain on Earth are defeated by the Dark Smashers. At the end of Season 5, Dark Marth is finally defeated. Season 6 Plot Drago has been having nightmares about a mysterious Bakugan, telling him strange messages. During a fierce battle with Cyborg Helios and Dharak, Drago shocks everyone when he spawns 4 Chaos Bakugan. After Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, Helios, and Dharak retreat, the heroes learn that Razenoid, the Bakugan haunting Drago's dreams, has been trapped in Drago's body since the end of Season 3. However, the villains are determined to get their hands on the Chaos Bakugan. Even worse is that the events of another tier war in the silly Melee universe has caused the Peach and Zelda of that world to become corrupted and get exiled to Brawl. In the end, however, they are restored and the villains are defeated again. Season 7 Plot (First Arc) Razenoid will be freed from Drago's body soon, meaning the villains are running out of time to get the Chaos Bakugan from the heroes. The heroes aren't in the clear yet though, as their foes are relentless in their plans to get the Chaos Bakugan. However, it is revealed at the end of the first arc that Razenoid was manipulating the heroes. After Fear Ripper is erased from existence, Drago forces Razenoid out of his body and defeats them with Chompixx. However, Razenoid survives and scatters his Chaos Bakugan worldwide and swears vengeance on Drago. Season 7 Plot (Second Arc) The heroes, villains, and the Smasher teams are now tasked with stopping Razenoid and his Chaos Bakugan permanently. However, Razenoid had spawned hundreds of Chaos Bakugan, and whoever picks up the Chaos Bakugan are brainwashed. However, there is a greater evil that is responsible for all this, the true Dark Smashers. Despite their best efforts, the heroes, villains, and Smasher teams are all defeated. Even worse, when the Dark Smashers escaped, the high tiers of the silly Melee universe became corrupted by the negative energy. However, Sasuke managed to avoid capture and freed some of the others with the Beam Sword. At the end of Season 7, Mecha Sonic is revealed to have orchastrated everything along with Zombie Reed. However, they are defeated by Drago. Afterwards, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Frieza, and Cell rejoin the villains, Psycho Kirby and the good zombies remain on Earth, and Fabia returns to Neathia. Season 8 Plot At the end of Season 7, Naruto received a mysterious key from Dark Marth. Now Naruto and the others face a new threat in the form of the mysterious Xaos, who is after the keys to Pandemonium so he can be freed. Xaos sends Team Shadow, consisting of Venus (Zero Suit Samus), Shade (Pikachu), Blaze (Lucario), Flare (Bowser), and Leon (Yoshi) to get the keys for him. The stakes were high, but Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, Sonic, Zombie Spider-Man, Fabia, Ren, and Psycho Kirby win after Master Hand and Crazy Hand give them the Smash World Core. After beating Xaos, they are bestowed with the power of the core of Pandemonium. Season 9 Plot The Smash World Grand Prix has gotten out of control ever since Ren decided to make the tournament open source. During battle against Anubias and Sellon, the Heroes of Legend learn that the power of the core of Pandemonium is too unstable for them. Even worse is that Anubias is now the manager of the tournament. While the Heroes of Legend try to control the chaos, an insidious foe is pulling the strings. The fight was tough, but the Heroes of Legend managed to defeat Mag Mel. Season 10 Plot At the end of Season 9, the Heroes of Legend sacrificed themselves to eradicate the Chaos Bakugan by becoming the core of the Smash World. However, when Zombie Reed, Smithy, Xaos and Mag Mel return, the Heroes of Legend are extracted from the core to fight once again. However, if they can't surpass the core's power, they shall become a part of the core once again. Meanwhile, Darkus Dragonoid has gone rogue and usurped leadership of the Bakugan. Can Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Sonic, Psycho Kirby, Fabia, and Ren defeat Zombie Reed and his allies and surpass the core's power before it is too late, and can Drago bring himself to defeat Darkus Dragonoid, Darkus Krakix, and Bronze Cyborg Helios despite their old friendship, or will the Bakugan in the bedroom be forced to suffer for eternity? Season 11 Plot Zombie Reed has been defeated, but a new threat has come in the form of Reiaz, who appeared earlier in Season 10. Reiaz plans to reset the world in his own image and he has brainwashed Ganondorf, Link, and Lucario to do so. Zenet has also revealed that she serves him. While the Heroes of Legend attempt to stop Reiaz, Pikachu, who was captured by Meta Knight in the previous season, faces inner turmoil after Pichu, one of Reiaz's victims and Pikachu's best friend, is sent to the Shadow Realm. The battle is rough, but Pichu, who escaped the Shadow Realm, manages to defeat Reiaz. Season 13 Plot (First Arc) After ending the apocalypse, Master Hand combined Brawl with the online world of Smashtasm, allowing more people to compete in the Smash World Grand Prix. However, Crazy Hand forgot to keep Smashtasm's bans on, allowing various hackers who had been banned to return and cause havoc. Can Pichu and the Heroes of Legend keep things under control, or will their world collapse into chaos? Season 13 Plot (Second Arc) Sasuke, Fabia, Zombie Spider-Man, Psycho Kirby, and Pichu have taken a far more brutal approach to battling following their rebirth. With Goku, Sonic, and Ren having had their essence absorbed back into the Smash core, Naruto Uzumaki appears to be the only one left that is capable of stopping them and bringing them back to their senses, but can he bring himself to fight his former allies? Season 14 Plot The battle has escalated, as Naruto and the others must fight a new batch of villains, such as Sephiroth, and at the same time protect the online gamers competing in the tournament. Meanwhile, Sasuke comes to regret his actions, but his essence is returned to Smash core as a result of his acts. Meanwhile, a greater evil is making its move. Can the Heroes of Legend stop this evil before its too late? Season 15 Plot (First Arc) The Smash World Grand Prix is about to come to an end, and Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Mecha Sonic, and Zombie Reed are launching their final assaults. However, Yami Bakura decides to put his final plot into motion, the ressurection of Zorc Necrophades. Can the Heroes of Legend stop Yami Bakura before its too late? Season 15 Plot (Second Arc) With Yami Bakura and Zorc Necrophades finally defeated, the tournament is reaching its climax. However, Sephiroth prepares to begin the final phases of his master plan. Can the Heroes of Legend win the Smash World Grand Prix and beat Sephiroth for good, or will the defeat of Zorc be their last accomplishment? Season 16 Plot (First Arc) Marik Ishtar joins forces with Dartz to make Season 16, but 4Kids will have none of that. The head of 4Kids, Noah Kaiba, decides to send assasins to SSBC in an attempt to bring it down. The Heroes of Legend are dragged into this conflict, but will they survive the wrath of 4Kids? Season 16 Plot (Second Arc) Noah has been defeated, but Ganondorf is making his move. The Heroes of Legend have to stop him, but even with Link and Zelda back on their side and Yami Bakura having reformed, can they beat Ganondorf permanently? Season 16 Plot (Third Arc) Gigadark Bowser has been unleashed. The Heroes of Legend are ready to fight him, but due to having the powers of Bowser, Zombie Reed, and Samus Aran, as well as the power of everyone Samus absorbed energy from, Gigadark Bowser appears unstoppable. Can the Heroes of Legend defeat their greatest foe yet, or will the Earth be destroyed as we know it. Season 17 Plot (First Arc) After the events of Season 16, Seto Kaiba decides to host an intergalactic Duel Monsters tournament. However, Ganondorf and Nightshroud have survived after nearly being killed and have joined forces. Even worse is that Samus has gone insane once again, and the evil zombies are making their move. Can Naruto and the others defeat the villainous team, defeat the zombies, and win the tournament? Season 17 Plot (Second Arc) Just as the struggle against Samus Aran and Yami Bakura reaches its peak, a third threat escapes from the Silly Melee Universe known as Razanak. Razanak intends to possess the body of the strongest being on Earth to become invincible. Can the Heroes of Legend beat Samus, Yami Bakura, and Razanak once and for all? Season 18 Plot Zorc Necrophades may have been defeated, but Yami Bakura still lives. The Heroes of Legend are prepared to take him down, especially Samus, but unknown to them, Yami Bakura is secretly residing in their bodies as well. Can the Heroes of Legend defeat Yami Bakura before he can revive Zorc again? Season 19 Plot Yami Bakura has survived his previous battle with the Heroes of Legend and is making his next move. Can the Heroes of Legend defeat Yami Bakura once and for all and save what remains of life on Earth? Season 20 Plot (First Arc) Sasuke may have been defeated, but the Akatsuki are making their move at last. Can the Heroes of Legend prevent the Eye of The Moon Plan from coming to fruition? Season 20 Plot (Second Arc) The Akatsuki has been defeated, but Yami Bakura is on the move. Even with fusion at their disposal, can the Heroes of Legend defeat Yami Bakura once and for all before he revives Zorc with invincibility. Season 20 Plot (Third Arc) Yami Bakura has finally been defeated, and peace appears to have finally returned to the universe, or so it seems. Unknown to the heroes, the malicious spirit has cheated death and has spawned another reincarnate known as Yami Kirby. However, a new threat known as Time Eater has emerged. Can the Heroes of Legend beat these vicious foes? Season 20 Plot (Fourth Arc) Time Eater has been defeated, and Zorc's ressurection has been stopped due to the destruction of the Millennium Stone. However, the Heroes of Legend acquired a mysterious key after Time Eater was defeated. Can they learn its purpose and protect it from falling into the wrong hands? Season 20 (Conclusion) The final showdown between the Heroes of Legend against Samus Aran is about to begin, but can they bring themselves to kill their former friend. Season 21 Plot (First Arc) Samus has been defeated, but the peace is not meant to last as she quickly escapes the asylum. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura and Patient Zero begin to make their move. Can the Heroes of Legend recapture their former friend and stop the spread of the cannibal virus? Season 21 Plot (Second Arc) Gigadark Bowser has finally been destroyed, but Yami Bakura is one step closer to restoring the Millennium Stone. Can the Heroes of Legend stop Yami Bakura from reviving Zorc and save the world? Season 22 Plot Now that peace has finally returned to Smash, Master Hand decides to host the Neo Smash Champion Tourney, with the winner being allowed to fight the Heroes of Legend. However, Uka Uka and Yami Bakura refuse to quit, and send Ganondorf, Yami Zelda, and Yami Kirby to compete in the tourney. Can Gohan and the others beat the villains without the help of the Heroes of Legend? Season 23 Plot Thanks to Gohan, Wiseman has been defeated. However, Wiseman isn't dead, and has rejoined Yami Bakura's side. To make matters worse, the high tiers of the Silly Melee Universe have decided to launch a tier war, which has led to disaster in the past, and the cannibals and Vampire Avengers are making their move. Can the Heroes of Legend defeat these new foes and save the Smash Bros. Galaxy once again? Season 24 Plot Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor have finally been destroyed, but the peace is not meant to last. Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman, and the other villains are more determined than ever to destroy the heroes and Android 18, under the influence of the creepypastas, is making her move. Can the Heroes of Legend triumph over the villains once again, and will Sasuke and Fabia be saved from the darkness? Season 25 Plot (First Arc) With Mechtavius Destroyer and his creations permanently erased from existence, peace has finally returned to the Smash World. However, with Mechtavius Destroyer and Zorc Necrophades gone, Metal Sonic is now ready to begin his rise to power. Can the Heroes of Legend put an end to Metal Sonic and save the Smash World once again? Season 25 Plot (Second Arc) Just when the apocalypse is about to come to fruition, Drago loses control of his power and resets the universe, with a light Smash Core keeping it alive while trapping Mechtavius Destroyer and his creations within a dark Smash Core. However, the heroes are now seperated, and the Eggman Empire now rules the Planet Earth. Can the heroes reunite to bring an end to Dr. Eggman permanently. NOTE: At this point, the series has been renamed as Super Smash Bros. Crossover: Evolution. Season 26 Plot A short amount of time has passed since Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated, but the Internet has returned to its peaceful state. In addition, the Internet has now been expanded. A whole bunch of exotic activities await the heroes, but while they enjoy themselves, a new evil starts to rear its head. Luckily, the new and improved Heroes of Legend are there to protect their friends, but will they be prepared for what is to come. Season 27 Plot Not long after Mechtavius Destroyer was killed again with the other villains, one of his creations, Metal Mario, began to make his move. Taking advantage of peaceful residents of the Internet, Metal Mario has begun his own plan for multiversal conquest. To make matters worse, the Internet has recreated the villains that were destroyed at the end of Season 26, including Mechtavius Destroyer. Can the Heroes of Legend defeat Metal Mario before it's too late. Season 28 Plot The Heroes of Legend and their friends have finally returned to Earth-616 after their universe is restored in an improved state. However, the fight is far from over, as the Heroes of Legend are starting to become unstable following Sasuke's corruption as part of the Grand Design. Can the Heroes of Legend continue to fight against Mechtavius Destroyer, Yami Bakura, and Sasuke after everything that has happened, or will they fall in defeat. NOTE: This is the first season to feature all 3 primary antagonists (Sasuke, Yami Bakura, and Coredegon) as active villains at the same time. Super Smash Bros. Crossover Characters Protagonists Naruto Uzumaki *Guardian Bakugan: Dragonoid - Neo Dragonoid - Helix Dragonoid - Blitz Dragonoid - Titanium Dragonoid - Fusion Dragonoid (Drago), Reptak, and Jaakor *BakuNano: Sonicanon *Mechtogan: Zenthon *Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Dragonoid Destroyer *Spirit Partner: Dark Necrofear Sakura Haruno Goku Gohan Ben Tennyson *Guardian Bakugan: Preyas/Akwimos *Battle Gear: Gigarth *Mobile Assault: Raytheus (Preyas) William Dunbar Alice Gehabich/Masquerade *Guardian Bakugan: Alpha Hydranoid/Hades/Phantom Dharak *BakuNano: Crosstriker Zombie Spider-Man Zombie Wolverine Zombie Iron Man Zombie Hulk Zombie Luke Cage Zombie Giant-Man Zombie Wasp Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Vegeta Iron Man Wolverine Fabia Sheen *Guardian Bakugan: Aranaut *Battle Gear: Battle Crusher Ren Krawler *Guardian Bakugan: Linehalt *Battle Gear: Boomix Psycho Kirby Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Joey Wheeler Tea Gardner *Spirit Partner: Mystical Elf/Exodia The Forbidden One Tristan Taylor Seto Kaiba *Spirit Partner: Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jaden Yuki *Spirit Partners: Winged Kuriboh/Elemental HERO Neos/Yubel Syrus Truesdale Zane Truesdale *Spirit Partner: Cyber End Dragon Chazz Princeton *Spirit Partner: Ojama Trio Aster Phoenix Anubias Sellon Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Yuma Tsukumo Killer B Jesse Anderson *Spirit Partner: Crystal Beasts Axel Brodie Jim Crocodile Cook Pichu Boo Rock Magneto Tabuu Antagonists Nomadic Mechtogan (Deceased) *Mechtogan: Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, & Mandibor **Mechtogan Destroyer: Mechtavius Destroyer Yami Bakura Yami Zelda Yami Kirby Zorc Necrophades Zombie Reed Patient Zero Nightshroud Smithy XANA Emperor Barodius/Mag Mel *Guardian Bakugan: Razenoid - Evolved Razenoid Ganondorf Frieza Cell Aggregor Vilgax Axem Rangers X Dr. Doom Orochimaru Kabuto Yakushi Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Tobi Nagato/Pain Konan Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Sasori Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu Uka Uka Dr. Neo Cortex Ripto Dr. Wily Thrax Azula Pecking Order Jigglypuff (Not Exactly Royalty) (Deceased) Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) (Deceased) Spengbab (Deceased) Zombie Zelda Banana Bomb (Deceased) BEN Dirty the Pooh (Deceased) Psycho Amy (Deceased) Anti-Heroes Sasuke Uchiha *Bakugan: Razenoids, Infinity Helios, & Mutant Elfin *BakuNano: Bombaplode & 2 Sonicanons *Mechtogan: Dreadeon (x6), Slynix, & Accelerak *Mechtogan Titan: Razen Titan (x6) *Battle Suits: Clawbruk/Fortatron, Doomtronic, & Combustoid *Spirit Partner: Jinzo Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic Sephiroth Spectra Phantom *Guardian Bakugan: Infinity Helios Wolf O'Donnell Bowser Samus Aran *Bakugan: Nonet Bakugan (Betadron, Kodokor, Mutabrid, Spatterix, Stronk, Balista, Worton, & Tremblar) *Battle Suits: Combustoid, Clawbruk, & Fortatron Neutral Characters Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood Hal and Jeff Other Characters Shun Kazami *Guardian Bakugan: Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Orbeum, & Skytruss Team Melee Smash Fighters Ben (Team Anubias) Jack (Team Anubias) Noah (Team Anubias) Robin Chris Soon The Annoying Orange Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) Porygon Porygon2 Porygon-Z Dan Kuso *Bakugan: Fusion Dragonoid (Shares with Naruto) Mira Clay Marucho Marukura *Bakugan: Minx Elfin, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Preyas, & Akwimos (the latter are shared with Ben Tennyson) The Dark Surfer Master Hand Crazy Hand Community Messages Silly Melee Fox needs your help For Villanjo and SmashWonders We need a new Link and Zelda English Voice Actor for Yuma? Game Central Game Central Google Pac-Man Super Smash Flash Pac-Xon Flash Sonic Flash Pac-Man Dueling Network Tuper Tario Tros. Sonic Tetris Mario Pac-Man Breaking the fourth wall While Super Smash Bros. Crossover is a fighting series, like in some other series, the characters have the ability to break the fourth wall. However, the characters dislike it when someone breaks the fourth wall as doing it too much will make them forget the plot going on at the moment. Whenever the fourth wall is broken by someone, a character nearby will call the character who did it a "Wall breaker". In Season 12, after Psycho Kirby threw a bloody butcher knife at a fourth wall breaker, whenever someone broke the fourth wall, a bloody butcher knife will be thrown at the person, forcing them to duck or they'll die. However, this stopped in Season 13 due to "fan complaints". In Season 14, it seems breaking the fourth wall is tolerated now, as the plot goes along with occasional fourth wall breaking. However, the term "Wall breaker" is still used, most likely as a joke. Trivia *This series is not real, but the characters are from real series. *Every season since Season 4 has been more serious than Seasons 1-3. *The minor characters of the series have been getting more focus since Season 4 onward. *Season 4 is the only season that the Xavier Institute didn't appear in. *Shun Kazami made a cameo appearance in Season 5 when Goku, Kirby, and Ness teleport to Bayview to head to the portal to Neathia. Since Shun was in his Mechtanium Surge outfit and he had Taylean, Super Smash Bros. Crossover takes place during the events of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Shun makes another cameo in Season 8, helping the heroes. *In Season 5, a tournament began called the Smash World Tourney, however, it has not been seen in Season 6. However, it is still going on, the heroes have just been competing offscreen. It is the main focus of Season 9. *Season 7 is the first season that Fabia appeared at the beginning. *Season 7 features the return of many things, such as the Zombie virus, Psycho Kirby, and the Beam Sword. *Season 8 is the first season to use texture hacks. (Zombie Zelda is Zelda covered in blood, Xaos is a darker color of Ganondorf, and Team Shadow have the same colors as Shadow even has her hair down) *Seasons 5 and 8, and from Season 9 onward are the only seasons that a Neathian other than Fabia has appeared. *Seasons 8-18 are the only seasons not to revolve around the possible apocalypse or have Sasuke as an antagonist. *Seasons 9-11 are the only seasons that Mecha Sonic isn't an antagonist. *Season 8 is the only season that Mecha Sonic didn't appear in. *Season 13 is the only season where Zombie Spider-Man is an antagonist. *Seasons 10 and 14 are the only seasons where the final antagonists are females. *Season 11 is the first season where a captured character fights against a antagonist. *Season 22 and Season 18 are easily the darkest seasons, as a chunk of the central cast have been killed. Season 13 is the second darkest, as a decent amount of the main cast has been killed. Season 14 is the 3rd darkest, as a small amount of the main cast has been killed. *Season 11 indirectly makes a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time, as the 3 main Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists appear together. *Season 14 has had the most instances of breaking the fourth wall. *Season 20 has had the most arcs to date. *Season 1 is the only season where Ren Krawler doesn't appear. *Seasons 5 and 6 are the only seasons where Psycho Kirby doesn't appear. *Seasons 1 and 3 are the only seasons where Fabia Sheen doesn't appear. *Season 20 is the first season since Season 6 that Fabia appeared during the midway point. *Season 20 has had the most character debuts and running gags. *Season 20 features the return of several characters, such as the members of Team Anubias and Team Sellon, Pandoria, and Yami Zelda. *Season 20 marks the debut of the Bakugan Battle Suits, Mechtogan Destroyers, Smash Core Level 2, Smash Core Fusion, and Smash Core LV 3. *Season 22 is the first season where the central cast wear alternate outfits without being brainwashed. This is a reference to Smash King. *Season 22 is the first season to feature Ike since Season 19, and the first to feature R.O.B. since Season 10. *Season 22 is the most violent season, due to the destruction of multiple planets and the siege launched by Samus. *Season 23 is the first season without a central antagonist (Season 1 was Smithy, Season 2 was Ganondorf, Season 3 was the zombies, Season 4 was Sasuke Uchiha, Season 5 was Dark Marth, Season 6 was Sasuke again, Season 7 was Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic, Season 8 was Xaos, Season 9 was Mag Mel/Barodius, Season 10 was Zombie Reed, Season 11 was Reiaz, Season 12 was Yami Bakura, Season 13 was Sasuke again, Season 14 was Pandoria, Season 15 was Sephiroth, Season 16 was Nightshroud, Seasons 17 and 18 were Yami Bakura again, Season 19 was Sasuke again, Season 20 was Samus Aran, Season 21 was Yami Bakura again, and Season 22 was Coredegon). *Season 23 has had the highest death toll in the entire series, as everyone outside the Smash Bros. Galaxy is killed by Mechtavius Destroyer. *Due to learning about creepypastas, Super Smash Bros. Crossover now has a slight horror theme to it (which is ironic as the creepypasta was discovered in December, which is when Christmas peaceful holidays occurs). *All characters in the series use artworks from their respective series. *Each character is different from their original counterparts. This is especially evident with Samus, who has been portrayed as an antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover despite being a protagonist in her own series. *Season 24 is the first time since Season 1 that Lyoko is seen. *As of Season 25, Super Smash Bros. Crossover has become more modernized every season. Errors in Super Smash Bros. Crossover *In Season 5, there is an error with Ren's teammates' Bakumeters. When they summon Battle Gear, it has its usual design. However, when they activate an ability, the Bakumeter has its Mechtanium Surge design, which is impossible due to it being part of their disguises. *In Season 24, Metal Sonic challenges Shadow to a friendly race. However, Metal Sonic didn't regain his memory chip at this point, and he is much crueler than he was with Shadow, who he acted friendly with. *When Android 18 arrives in Smash City after her metamorphisis, Sonic uses his Ascent Mode. However, when Sonic is fighting Metal Sonic, he is in his base form, but he was never shown powering down. *During Final Fury, the 16-year old Ben Tennyson tells 10-year old Ben that Sellon will add the Haywire Aliens function to the Ultimatrix. However, Wiseman was the one who created the Haywire Aliens, while Sellon just made it possible for Ben to use the Haywire Aliens at will. *During the battles against Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, Drago and the Heroes of Legend struggled against him despite Mechtavius Destroyer being much weaker in the past. *When Coredegon's life was flashing before his eyes, flashbacks of Season 22 and Season 23 were shown even though the events were erased from history. *Mag Mel was able to retain his memories of the original timeline due to his link with Anubias and Sellon. However, Anubias severed the link in Season 22, so Mag Mel shouldn't have had the link. *During Drago and Razenoid's first battle against the Wolverine Bakugan and the Iron Man Bakugan, Razenoid's Raze It ability nullified all the Gate Cards. However, during subsequent battles against the BakuMarvels, Raze It only negated Razenoid and the Iron Man Bakugan's Gate Cards. *After fleeing to the Doom Dimension, Pyrus Infinity Helios kicked away Haos Clawbruk after he ejected from it (due to pain from using a Battle Suit that didn't match his attribute). However, when the Battle Brawlers' Bakugan that could access the bedroom went back there to free their friends, Tigrerra used Clawbruk even though it was left in the Doom Dimension. *When the Iron Man Bakugan uses the device that shows what happened to the others, Team Lyoko, Crash, and Spyro's battles aren't shown. *During Drago's montage about how the heroes share a bond like Dragonoid Destroyer said, the main protagonists are shown. However, there are 3 errors in this scene: **Zenet Surrow is in her new outfit and is wielding Caliburn the Sword, even though Drago did not see her new outfit or Caliburn. **Mechtavius Destroyer, Scourge the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic are present even though they are antagonists. **None of the younger heroes are present. ***In Season 27, Betadron stated that he and the other Nonets drove Drago insane by helping Mechtavius Destroyer so they could get their vengeance on him, unaware of the consequences. If Betadron is right, then this can no longer be considered an error, but a sign of Drago's insanity. *From the moment "Operation: Endgame" begins, Mag Mel's Razenoid isn't seen without Darkus Defendtrix, even though he is so powerful he doesn't need any enhancements. *It isn't explained why the Current of Time was in Metal Sonic's citadel. *Even though Metal Sonic destroyed the barriers of time, Ben Tennyson and Shadow the Hedgehog were still able to go back in time to try and stop Mephiles from going to fight Metal Sonic. *For some reason, Scourge is deroboticized after Ben and Shadow go to the past even though he wasn't deroboticized by Dr. Eggman until after Mephiles confronted Metal Sonic, which was stopped by Ben and Shadow. *During Nazo's explanation of the downfall of Solaris, there is a flashback of Solaris' fight with Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver. However, when Super Sonic said that Solaris' time is up, Sonic had his new voice when he should've had his '06 voice. *During the battle against Mechtavius Destroyer, Reptak, Radizen, and Jaakor were equipped with their Battle Suits. However, when the Brawlers' Bakugan began relentlessly attacking Mechtavius Destroyer, Reptak, Radizen, and Jaakor weren't wearing their Battle Suits. *Whenever Mechtavius Destroyer kills any of the Nonet Bakugan, he absorbs their energy. Despite this, when the Nonets self-destructed, Mechtavius Destroyer didn't absorb their energy right away. *Mechtavius Destroyer returned to his normal size after getting pulverized by the Bakugan, even though he only regurgitated Samus and the Nonets. *Ben transformed into Alien X to fight Mechtavius Destroyer even though he didn't insert the keys that unlocked Alien X into the Ultimatrix. *When Mario was riding his kart inside the League of Villains' base and grabbed a Super Leaf, Omochao errorneously called it a "Tanooki Leaf". *For some reason, Taylean and Infinity Helios are able to use BakuMutation with Drago II even when he is combined with Reptak. *After gathering enough energy, Metal Mario recited the chant to summon the Nomadic Mechtogan. However, only Coredegon appeared despite the fact that Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor were summoned too. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:External Links